Mary had a very big ram
by Anti-Canon42240
Summary: A new take on Mary had a little lamb. Mary watches over a flock of sheep and has a lot of fun with them. Very Lemony :)
1. Chapter 1

Mary had a very big Ram

Thirteen year old Mary was on her first day of the job. It was the day after her birthday and she had taken over for her mother. After training for a couple of weeks she was ready. Dressed in a light blue dress and white stockings, she had her long blonde hair braided up and she was ready to go. Her mother walked with her through the small wood separating the sheep pasture and their house, leading the flock. She was left with a lunch and instructions for the day, which were to just keep the sheep in line.

She settled at the base of a tree and gazed over the field. This was an easy job she was thinking. After a few hours of watching nothing happen. Around noon she ate her lunch the settled back to keep watch. Only minutes later she noticed a disturbance in the flock. Grabbing her walking stick she set off into the middle of the flock.

When she got there she was shocked. One of the rams, a big black one, had mounted a sheep and was in the process of fucking her. Now most people would walk away and let go at it, but Mary was a curious little girl. She crept closer; careful not to disturb them, though they were too busy fucking to notice.

Entranced, Mary got down on her hands and knees and crawled closer. She was staring very intently at the ram's cock. It was pumping very fast in and out of the sheep. After watching for a few minutes she felt a heat growing under her dress. Having just started to explore her body she was familiar with the feeling. Knowing someone could come to check on her she pulled her gaze away from the animals and went back to her tree. When the day was over she led the flock back to their pin and locked up for the night.

After a nice warm meal with her mother and younger sister, she retreated into her room saying she was tired. Alone in the darkness of her room she thought back to earlier in the day. She could not get the image of that black cock pumping wildly in and out. Soon the familiar feeling started to return. Pushing her blanket off her she slid her light night gown and started to play with herself.

She started by rubbing her clit lightly, brushing it with her fingertips. Her clit was very sensitive and soon her cunt was leaking juices. Still thumbing her clit, she slowly pushed two fingers into her virgin pussy. Though her cunt was very tight it was so wet her fingers slid inside her easily. While she fingered herself she thought back to earlier that day. She started to wonder what it would feel like to be the sheep, how it would feel to have a big cock inside her pussy instead of just her fingers.

Soon Mary switched positions and, fingers still inside her, she flipped onto her stomach and raised her ass in the air, mimicking the position the sheep had been in. As she added a third finger into her dripping pussy, her imagination running wild, she could almost feel the ram's cock inside her, his wooly fur brushing against her skin. The thought drove her over the edge into orgasm.

Burying her face in her pillow and her fingers in her cunt, she came. Her body started to shake and her pussy clenched around her fingers. Her juices covered her hand and she could feel them running down her thighs, soaking her bed. After coming down she used the last of her energy to cover her naked body with her blanket, the fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Mary was up in time to clean herself up and get ready for a day. After a quick breakfast and packing a lunch she set out for the day. As she led the flock to the pasture she could only think of one thing, how to get a cock inside her. She did not have a plan and was just going by instinct. At the pasture she settled against a tree hoping for a repeat of yesterday.

After sitting for awhile she decided to walk amongst the flock. Just as Mary reached them she saw one of the rams looking agitated. With a quick look between his legs, she saw he was ready to mate. Following him close Mary watch as he chose a sheep and mounted her. Again, Mary got on her hands and knees and crawled closer. She watched as the ram swiftly entered the sheep and started fucking her.

Right next to the mating pair she sat down and pulled up her dress. With her dress around her waist, her cunt bared to the world, Mary started fingering herself. First with two fingers but quickly adding a third, she settled into the same rhythm of thrusting as the ram. Just as her cunt was starting to heat up the ram gave a bleat and pulled out. With a sigh Mary stands and starts walking through the flock again.

Soon Mary notices another ram start throwing its head around, a good sign for Mary. Wasting no time, ready to be taken, she gets down on all fours, hikes her dress around her waist and wiggles her wet pussy in the ram's face. The ram, catching the scent of Mary's eagerness, walks over to her. After a few curious sniffs, after all Mary did not look much like a sheep, he puts his front legs around her waist and starts to enter Mary.

Mary could feel the ram's cock poking around her entrance until he found her dripping hole. She was just starting to feel his head pushing into her when, suddenly, the ram pushed his whole cock insider her cunt. Even knowing it was coming it still surprised her; her virgin cunt was instantly filled with cock.

Wasting no time the ram started to fuck Mary. Alone in the field, filled with cock, Mary starts to moan loudly. With each thrust Mary lets out a moan, getting louder each time. Very soon she is close to cumming; she could tell the ram was as well; his thrusts were getting harder and faster. In seconds he slammed hard into Mary's hot cunt and came deep inside her. Mary could feel a surge of warmth spreading through her body and he own orgasm hits. Her cunt clamps down on the ram's cock and starts milking every drop of cum from him. Mary's body starts shaking in pleasure and when the ram pulls out she collapses onto the ground, cum leaking from her cunt.

After a good rest Mary collects herself and finishes out the day with a more normal routine. After a good night sleep she is back the next day, wandering through her flock. As she expected she sees another ram, ready to fuck. Mary is quickly down in front of him, her cunt already dripping from anticipation. As before, after a few carful sniffs, the ram mounts and starts mating with her. Several sex-crazed minutes later both Mary and the ram cum, her cunt milking his cock dry.

The ram dismounts and Mary, ass in the air, pussy leaking cum, rests. Suddenly something cold touches her cunt. A quick glance tells her it's the black ram from her first day on the job. Mary holds her position, hoping for another load. She gets her wish as the black ram starts to mount her. Suddenly she feels a sharp pain. She quickly realizes the black ram is going to fuck her alright, but her found Mary's other hole. She tries to crawl forward but, with a deep bleat, the ram follows and pushes his cock into her ass.

As full as Mary was from the pussy fucking, this made her feel fuller. After a minute or so of pain her ass adjusted and she started to love it. The ram really gets going, fucking her harder and faster, her arms give out and her face lands on the soft grass. As he continues fucking her into the ground she uses one of her, now free, hands to start fingering her pussy. Though muffled by the ground, her moans of pleasure easily reach the woods around the pasture.

With her cunt and ass both getting some, Mary starts to cum. Her ass and cunt clench and she drenches the ground around her. Before she can cum down Mary starts to orgasm again, the ram is still fucking her ass, only now starting to cum itself. As she cums again she feels a hot load of cum shooting up her ass. Her stomach starts to bulge with the huge amount of cum pumped into her. The ram cumming inside her triggers her third orgasm. At its peak Mary passes out from the pleasure.

A shadowy figure watches as the ram dismounts Mary and goes about his business, the figure disappears into the trees.

**Author's Note: There you go, hope you like it. I plan on writing a part two, hence the person watching her, and will be working on it soon. Thanks for reading and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mary and Mother

Mary woke up feeling refreshed and eager. After six months of her job she knew every ram personally and all the quirks of the flock. Every day was a wonderful day for thirteen year old Mary. She would lead the flock to pasture and let them graze. After scolding any wanderers she would walk through her flock. Before long a ram would approach her and start butting her leg with his head. At this signal she would drop to her hands and knees, pull her dress up around her waist and take a load of his cum in her cunt. She never wore panties anymore; they only got in the way. More often than not she would stay that way until half a dozen or more rams filled her. If she was lucky, one of them would miss her cunt and give her ass a hard fucking, she loved those best.

After a hard day being fucked she would lead her flock back home and lock them up for the night. And so went six whole months. When she next went to work things took a different, though wonderful, turn. Mary was resting after her biggest black ram had slipped into her ass and fucked her silly. She heard a noise behind her and, assuming it was another ram ready to mount her, started wiggling her ass enticingly.

She was shocked when a pair of soft hands started rubbing her ass. She was too tired to move and just lay there as the hands continued to feel her up. The fingers of the hands brushed her ass and trailed lower. Mary let out a small gasp as two of the fingers slid into her cum filled cunt. Slowly, but quickly picking up speed, the fingers started fucking her.

She felt an arm wrap around her waist and moaned as her clit was flicked and pinched. She started pushing her cunt into the hand and was rewarded with another finger inserted into her and a hard flick to her clit. Moaning loudly her cunt clenched and she came on the mystery hand. As Mary was cumming down she fell to the side in time to see her blonde, busty mom licking her daughter's cum off her hand.

Her mother, Sarah, was not done yet, in fact she was just getting started. She rolled Mary onto her back and buried her tongue inside Mary's cunt. With long slow licks Sarah cleaned her daughter's cunt. With her ass in the air Sarah was presenting a perfect target for a ram. Soon she felt a cold nose sniffing around her own cunt.

Eagerly she lifted her white sundress and bared herself to him. The ram quickly mounted her and shoved his cock inside her. Mary could feel the ram fucking her mother, Sarah's tongue was pushed deeper insider her daughter. Mary could feel it as Sarah moaned into her cunt and the vibrations made her squirm. Soon Sarah had to come up for air. When she did her moans sounded around the pasture, catching the attention of the other rams. They started to surround Mary and Sarah. Mary grabbed the hind legs of one that was close and pulled him over to her. Lying on her back in the grass, she started to suck the rams cock. When the ram figured out what was happening it started to fuck Mary's face like it was her cunt.

Sarah was continuing to enjoy the fucking, it had been too long since she had a cock inside her and she was going to get her fill if she had to fuck every ram in the flock. Seeing her daughter's throat fucked was turning her one and she buried her head back between her daughter's legs. Soon both girls were ready to cum. The ram was making Mary gag on his cock and she loved it, her mother between her legs wasn't hurting either. Just as the ram's cock started to throb and unload down her throat Mary's mother gave Mary's clit an extra hard pinch. Mary came immediately, spraying her cum and covering Sarah's face. Sarah latched onto Mary's cunt and sucked her juices even as the ram fucking her came, making Sarah cum as well. Sarah's walls clamped down around the rams cock and milked every drop of his cum, filling her with hot liquid. Mary and Sarah collapse side by side. Sarah pulled Mary into her arms, burying her head between her breasts, and they both fell asleep.

When they woke it was growing dark outside. Together mother and daughter lead the flock back home. During the walk home her mother explained herself. Just like generations before her, Sarah had been raised around the flock. When she had turned thirteen Sarah had taken over the flock from her own mother. It took Sarah longer than Mary to discover the secret of the flock. At first it had shocked her and she almost ran away from home. However Sarah's mother had sat her down and explained everything. Their family had, for generations, raised the best ram in the country. That was due to their unusual way of treating them. For reasons unknown, the meat of the rams tasted better than any other and their wool was much softer, with a shiner quality, as well as being much smarter than other rams. No one knew when the first girl in Mary's family had started doing this but for as long as anyone could remember their families' sheep were the better in every way. After hearing the explanation Sarah had slowly come around to that way of thinking, it also helped that being fucked by multiple ram every day felt amazing.

Mary took all this in stride. Though the history of her family was a bit surprising, she was glad she did not have to hide her secret from her family, but she had to be sure not to let anyone outside them see her. In fact she was eager to have someone to share her experiences with. After the explanation she told her mother all the stories about her days in the field, Sarah was impressed at how many ram Mary could satisfy in one day. It had taken Sarah months before she could take more than one a day. They locked the flock away for the night and Sarah made them a wonderful meal. After they were both tired so they went to their own rooms and sleep the whole night through.

The next day Mary was eager to leave and ready for new experiences with her mother. They locked up the house and gathered the flock. On the way they could tell that the rams knew something was different. The rams were friskier than usual, almost knocking Mary down a couple of time. They finally reached the pasture the flock spread out. After about an hour grazing the rams were ready for more. When Mary and Sarah started walking among the flock they were immediately swarmed. Almost before they had a chance to get ready they each had a ram buried in their cunt and were moaning loudly. They were side by side, asses in the air, having a wonderful time. Mary was surprised when another ram walked over to her head and started pushing against her. She was confused for a moment, until she recognized the ram she had sucked off yesterday. With a bit of awkward twisting on her part, Mary was soon able to envelope the rams cock in her mouth.

The others rams, seeing what Mary was doing, started crowding around Sarah also. She took the hint and pulled one closer and started sucking as well. Mary and Sarah were both being fuck in the cunt and mouth and they were soaking the ground beneath them. Soon they were ready to cum and so were the rams. Mary deep throated the ram and it shot a load directly into her stomach, while the other ram came into her cunt as he was squeezed by her walls. Sarah was having a little more trouble sucking than Mary was; she was not quite as flexible as Mary. She was doing a good job though because the ram was ready to cum. When he came however, his cock slipped out of her mouth and her face and hair were covered with cum; soon after her cunt was filled with cum as well.

Mary saw her mother when the ram came in her face and giggled. Her mother gave her a fake dirty look, scooped a handful of cum off her face and threw it at Mary. It hit her with a SPLAT and they both started laughing. When the fit subsided Mary made up for laughing by cleaning her mother with her tongue. Soon the cleaning turned into a make out session. Mary flipped her mom over and lay on top of her, pinning her to the ground as the kissed. As she expected a ram soon lined up to fuck her. She got lucky and he missed her cunt and slide into her ass instead. She gasped into Sarah's mouth as the cock slide into her. Mary tried to continue to make out with Sarah but the fucking she was getting was too much. She broke the kiss and arched her back, moaning in pleasure.

For a few minutes Sarah laid back on the grass just to watch her daughter being fucked. Soon she noticed the other rams getting restless. She got on all fours facing Mary and soon she too was being fucked in the ass. Facing each other Sarah was able to catch her daughter in another deep kiss. They stared into one another's eye as they made out and were fucked. Their intense look was broken as a ram forced his way between them, wanting to be sucked off. They ram did not know how lucky he was as mother and daughter both started to lick him. With their combined efforts they had the ram cumming in minutes, splattering them both with cum. After that ram wandered off another one quickly took his place. Just as before they teamed up and had him cumming very quickly. At that point the rams fucking their asses were ready to cum as were Mary and Sarah. When the rams slammed deep into their asses and shot a load into them they both came. As they did they kissed, swapping the cum that covered their faces.

When they came down and the rams had pulled out they were ready to take a rest. Unfortunately for them the other rams were ready to go. Immediately they were entered again; this time Sarah got it in the cunt but Mary was in for another ass ramming. Thought they were tired they quickly woke up and got back into it. Like last time a ram stood between them. They sucked him off together again and another layer of cum was added to their face and hair, there was so much it was starting to run down their neck and was covering their tits. For Sarah the cum running down her was a wonderful feeling, Mary was tickled by it and started giggling around the cock in her mouth. Their day went on like this. Weather they were being fucked in the ass or the cunt they also had to concentrate on sucking whatever ram was standing between them. After hours they had finally been fucked by the entire flock of rams. They were exhausted and collapsed in the grass, covered in cum. Like the day before, Sarah pulled Mary into her arms and they fell asleep in the pasture.

They opened their eyes to a starry sky. After enjoying the view of the night sky they tried to separate. They couldn't however because, as they slept, the many layers of cum coating their bodies had dried and stuck them together. After a moment struggling they started laughing at how absurd the situation was, stuck together by dried cum. It took a while, and some fancy bending from Mary, but they eventually separated, they found out that the easy way was for them to lick the cum off any part of their body they could reach. Mary had to do most of the work. After they were separated they gathered the flock and went home. The next day Mary had to go to work alone. Over the months Sarah joined her daughter in the field many times and they always enjoyed themselves. Eventually Mary stopped wearing cloths altogether and went to work nude, it saved them a lot of laundry. One day after Mary and Sarah had returned home Mary asked the one question she had been wondering since the first day Sarah joined her. She asked how long they would have to wait until her little sister was able to join them in the field.

**Author's Note: Here's part two at last. Hope you all like it. Now a question: Should I write a part three with her sister? I already have a bit of an idea; it might take a dark turn. Or should I end it there. I'm really looking for opinions on this and hope some of you will pitch in. Leave your suggestions in a review or feel free to PM me. I don't know when but I will read and answer each suggestion. Thanks in advance.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mary had a Little Sister

WARNING! This is much darker than the previous parts. It contains forced intercourse, if you don't like it, don't read it. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Mary's little sister was coming home. After spending the school year with their Grandma a couple of towns over, little Annie was finally coming home. Mary was so excited. On the day she was expected, Mary and her mother, Sarah, spent the day cooking Annie's favorite meal. When they heard the door in the early evening, Mary squealed and ran to her sister, spinning her around in a tight hug. Sarah followed and they shared a group hug. As they talked over dinner, Mary admired Annie. Even at only eleven years old, Mary could see the potential Annie had to be a beautiful young girl. She was the spitting image of her mother and sister, though her golden hair was much longer than Mary's; Annie's natural curls bounced with her every movement. Over the school year her body had gotten rid of most of her baby fat and she had started to develop curves. Mary couldn't help but stare at her sister's chest, Annie's old dress straining against her developing breasts. Already Mary was fantasizing about the fun the three of them were going to have over the summer.

When they had finished cleaning up after dinner it was very late, they had talked for a long time, and everyone was ready for bed. Ever since they were little Mary and Annie had shared a bedroom and bed. As they changed into their night cloths, Mary couldn't help but stare at her sister naked body. She was right about every feature on little Annie. Her waist was slim and, with a quick glance at her own chest to make sure, was surprised to discover Annie's breasts were bigger than her own. She only broke her gaze of Annie's chest when Annie turned around and Mary got a perfect view of her ass. Two round chubby, porcelain cheeks, were on display. Mary nearly passed out when Annie bent over to retrieve something from the bottom drawer, she got a full view of everything Annie had, her tight slit and pink rosebud, and it was beautiful. When they finally crawled into bed together it took all of Mary's willpower not to pounce on her little sister and start eating her out. She managed however and eventually fell asleep.

When Mary woke up the first thing she noticed was something very soft pressed against her back. Without moving too much she turned her head and gasped out loud. Somehow during the night Annie's nightgown had removed itself, probably from her tossing and turning in the night, and her bare breasts were pressed up against Mary's back. Very carefully Mary turned over and rolled Annie onto her back, her eyes locked on little Annie's perfect pink nipples. Very carefully, Mary starts to reach over to feel Annie's breasts. Just before he hand grazed the soft flesh, Annie's eyes opened. At Annie's confusing look at Mary's hand, Mary quickly covers her actions by saying she was going to shake her shoulder to wake her up. Annie easily accepts this answer, not knowing what was going through her sister's mind.

They went downstairs to breakfast and, even though it was her first day back, Annie wanted to spend the day in the fields with her sister. She wolfed down her breakfast, eager to get outside. After Annie had dashed outside Mary asked her mother what she should do. Sarah told her to go about her day as normal, letting Annie see what they did, and if anything went wrong to send her back home. With everything set, Mary and Annie set out for the field, Mary's flock following close behind. When they got to the field Mary started thing off as normal. After letting them graze for a few hours, she started to walk among them. When she did, Annie followed her, eager to interact with the animals. After a few minutes Mary saw the signs of the ram getting horny and turned to Annie. After assuring her than everything was alright and that if she got scared she could go home at anytime, leaving Annie confused, Mary got started.

Getting the attention of one of the rams, Mary got into position, her dress hiked up and her ass in the air. With glance at a very confused Annie, Mary was ready. Very soon a ram walked over and mounted her, pressing his hard cock into her cunt. Mary let out a long moan, the feeling of a cock buried in her cunt wonderful. Mary heard a loud gasp come from Annie. Mary looked at her and saw she was about ready to bolt, however before she got the chance a ram wandered over to her. He started butting Annie, trying to push her over so he can fuck her. Mary just watched, hoping her little sister would consent and very eager to see her little body violated. It wasn't until the ram knocked her over and started to nose at her cunt that Annie snapped out of her shock. She took off running as fast as she could back home. Mary called after but it didn't matter, Annie was gone. With a sigh, Mary put it out of her mind and concentrated on her work, the ram in her cunt still fucking her. After she had taken a dozen loads in her cunt and ass, as well as some in her face, she finished up and led the flock home for the night.

When she got home everything was silent. She found her mother in the kitchen and Sarah explained that, after telling Annie the story of their family, Annie had shut herself in her room. After a long talk Mary and Sarah decided on a plan of action, thought it was very drastic, they had to be sure that Annie would never talk to anyone about what went on. As harsh as it would be for little Annie, Mary was excited about the night to come and so was Sarah. Mary went out to the barn to prepare a few things and Sarah went to Annie. With much coaxing she got Annie to open the door and let her in. After telling Annie that she had a surprise for her in the barn, Sarah got Annie to follow her. When Annie walked through the barn doors Mary pounced. Sarah helped Mary restrain Annie and they moved her to a post in the middle of the barn. Quickly they tied a struggling Annie to the post by her hands, low enough on the post that Annie was bent over. With sharp tugs, Mary rips Annie's flimsy dress off her body and takes her panties off, leaving her naked. That done Mary leaves the barn and Sarah explains things to Annie. She tells her this is the only way for her to be a part of the family's secret and for them to be sure she won't tell anyone.

Mary soon returns, leading an average size ram. Annie screams when she see what her mother and sister are about to let the ram do to her. She starts straining against the rope, begging them to let her go. They ignore her cries and continue, Sarah getting down to stroke and suck the ram into hardness. While she does that, Mary finally gets to dig into her little sister's cunt, licking her with long strokes of her tongue, eagerly lapping up Annie's sweet juices. She pushes a finger into her virgin cunt, careful not to break anything, just enough to get her lubed up for the ram. When the ram is hard and Annie is ready, against her will, Sarah leads him over to Annie's naked body. More than ready to fuck something, the ram eagerly mounts the young girl. Sarah quickly gets under the soon to be fucking pair and guides his cock to her cunt, making sure he doesn't penetrate her ass; that will come later. When the ram feels Annie's moist hole, he thrusts powerfully into her, bursting her hymen and hilting himself in one quick motion.

Annie shrieks in pain, her cherry popped suddenly and painfully. She can only cry as the ram keeps fucking her hard, stretching her little cunt painfully. Even though little Annie is in pain, the other two girls are quickly getting turned on. Sarah strips and walks around to her face, crouching down. She holds her daughter's tear-streaked face in both hands and kisses her lightly, but soon deepens it. Sarah's tongue starts probing Annie's lips, forcing it into her mouth. Sarah explores her daughter's mouth, rubbing every nook and cranny. Mary wants to get in on the action and, after also striping, she slides under little Annie. Tilting her head up, she latches onto one of Annie's pink nipples and starts sucking, her hand kneading the soft flesh of her tits. She watches her mother forcefully make out with her little sister and her cunt starts to water. Mary stands up and walks around to her mother and sister, her cunt leaving a trail of juice behind her. She grabs Sarah's head and pulls it away from Annie's mouth. Sarah breaks the kiss, both of them gasping loudly out of breath.

Mary stand in front of Annie, their face and pussy lined up perfectly. Mary grabs Annie's head by her golden curls and forces her mouth into her cunt. Even though Annie isn't doing anything, her hot, gasping breath and trembling lips feel wonderful on Mary's cunt. Using her free hand Mary starts pinching her nipples hard, first one then the other. Sarah gets in on the action by sucking Mary's other nipple into her mouth, biting down every few seconds. Having her little sister eat her out, however unwillingly, and her mother latched onto one of her hard nipples, pushed Mary over the edge. Putting both hand on the back of Annie's head, Mary grinded her face against her cunt and came. It was one of Mary's most powerful orgasms in her young life. Her juices erupted out of her cunt, spraying Annie's face and drenching her blonde tresses. The sight of her little sister covered in her juices almost made Mary cum again. Instead, Mary dropped onto her knees and started cleaning Annie's face with her tongue. She is soon joined by Sarah, eager to taste Mary's juices.

Meanwhile, the ram was hard at work fucking Annie's virgin pussy. Her tight lips squeezed everyone is his seven inches. Mary started making out with Annie and she could feel every thrust the ram made into her sister's hole. Soon the ram reached his limit. He started thrusting harder, slamming his hips against the young girl's. With a final plunge he buried his cock deep into Annie's pussy and came, unloading a huge amount of his seed into the former virgin. Mary watched as Annie's face changed as the ram came. First her face was a mix of astonishment and terror at what was happening to her. As she felt the warm strands of cum filling her, she started to sob, tears running down her cheeks and chin. Her eyes grew big when the ram pulled out of her, leaving her empty, her face flickering in relief. Lastly shock when she felt a mouth clamp around her entire pussy and start sucking the cum out of it. She could feel a tongue probing every crease and fold, searching for and forgotten drops of cum. She felt the mouth withdraw and the person walk around to her head.

She watched in amazement as Mary opened her mouth and lifted her head so their mother could dribble the ram's cum into Mary's mouth. When some of the cum missed her mouth and landed on her chest, Mary just rubbed it into her tits. When Sarah's mouth was empty, Mary turned to Annie and forced her mouth open. Soon the cum had made it full circle, first from the ram into Annie's pussy, then sucked by Sarah into her mouth which she shared with her oldest daughter. Finally Mary pressed her lips onto Annie's, forcing her mouth open and letting the cum flow into it. Mary held Annie's mouth and nose closed, forcing her to swallow the cum. Mary and Sarah cut the ropes binding Annie to the post and she collapsed, curled into a ball and started crying. Sarah whispered words of comfort to Annie as Mary walked around the barn making sure everything was secure. When Sarah was done, she and Mary lead a three of the larger rams into the barn then left, barring the door behind them.

Annie lay on the ground in the puddle made by her own pussy. She was horrified by what her mother and sister had done to her, letting a ram, an animal, rape her. Even as she lay there, she could hear the beasts snuffing around the barn, chewing on hay. After a few hours of not moving she slowly uncurled and leaned against the post. Her stomach started growling loudly, she had missed both lunched and dinner, and it made her think of what her mother had said. If Annie wanted her stomach full tonight, she was going to have to get it from the rams they left with her. At the thought of what she was being made to do, fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Annie took a couple of deep breaths; she was determined to get through this no matter what she had to do. After steadying herself, she slowly walked to the smallest of the three rams, although it was bigger than the one that raped her.

The ram noticed her and started to watch her intently. Annie got down on her hands and knees and slowly crawled under the ram. The scent of sex in the air had started to get the ram horny and his cock had started to emerge. With a few more shaky breaths, Annie tentatively reached up with one hand and wrapped her small fingers around his shaft. The ram snorted at the contact and pawed the ground eagerly. Acting on instinct, Annie started rubbing up and down the ram's shaft and watched wide-eyed as it grew between her fingers. Soon she had both hands wrapped around his cock and was stroking vigorously. Soon she felt the cock start to throb in her hands. Knowing what was coming; Annie pointed the tip into her open mouth. In seconds the ram came, firing shots of seed into Annie's mouth. When her mouth was full, Annie swallowed the load and opened it again for more. The ram kept cumming and soon Annie was overwhelmed with cum, she tried to swallow it all, it was her supper after all, but there was so much. It splashed onto her face and started to cover her chest, strands hanging off her hard pink nipples. When the ram finally stopped cumming, Annie had swallowed six or seven mouthfuls and another four coated her face and chest. Not wanting to waste her food, she scooped the cum off her body and swallowed it too. When she was clean, she crawled out from under the ram. She was about to lay down when her belly growled again, it wanted more. Unwillingly, she made her way to another ram.

This time she wasn't as hesitant, she wrapped both hands around the larger ram's cock and started jacking him off. This time she prepared for the huge amount of cum. Before the ram started cumming, she engulfed the his head in her mouth. This didn't work however. When the ram came, he shot double the amount the previous ram had. She drank as fast as she could but soon her cheeks were puffed out with cum and it exploded out of her mouth. It landed all over her this time. Her small body was quickly coated in cum and while she tried to clean up, the ram kept cumming, matting her golden hair to her head and face. Soon she just laid back and tried to catch as much cum in her mouth as she could. When the ram stopped cumming she didn't bother cleaning herself, the last ram was the biggest and she would just get dirty again. When she reached the biggest ram, she quickly dropped down under him and started stroking him. This time she used her mouth, fitting six of his ten inches into her mouth. This time she was determined to swallow it all. Well before the ram was about to cum, she opened her throat and slid his cock down it. The ram felt his cock engulfed by a hot, moist hole and started thrusting. Soon Annie's small body was rocked back and forth as the ram fucked her mouth. She felt his cock throb inside her just before he started cumming. The ram shoved his cock down her throat and started cumming directly into Annie's belly. Annie put a hand on her stomach and felt it start to swell from the amount of cum being pumped into her. To her surprise, as the cum was filling her, her pussy started to get hot. Soon she was playing with her pussy as the ram came inside her. Just as the ram finished cumming, Annie started. Her tiny pussy sprayed cum onto the ground and her hand as she fingered herself. When the orgasm stopped, Annie collapsed. Annie was finally full, her stomach was expanded so much that she looked nine months pregnant, she was covered completely by ram cum, and her pussy was shimmering with juices. In seconds she passed out.

When Annie woke, she felt something rubbing her stomach. She lifted her head and saw her sister running her hands over Annie's still swollen stomach, marveling at its size. At the sound of the door opening Annie turned her head to see Sarah enter, holding a plate of food. When she offered the food to Annie, Annie just laughed and pointed at her stomach, there was no room for food. Sarah and Mary helped Annie to her feet and led her inside to lay her on the couch. After telling them what happened during the night, Annie apologized profusely to her mother and sister. She told them she would love to join them in the fields and looked forward to it. Mary started jumping up and down in excitement. She couldn't wait.

Author's Note: Here's the long awaited third part. Like I said, it's a little darker than the last two. I hope everyone liked it. Sorry about the wait, I kind of lost interest in writhing anything these past months. I'm thinking about a fourth part, just to have a final scene with all three of them. If I get positive feedback from this, there's a good chance of a forth part. If you liked this, please check out my other fics and if you have any suggestions for ideas about this, any other of my fics, other fairy tales you would like a new version of, one-shot ideas, or suggestion on stories I might like, please leave them in a review. Thank you for reading!


End file.
